In my darkest hour (formaly My Little Eva)
by heavenlee wiccan
Summary: when the death of family members bring the cales together the family's biggest scandal and lies are uncovered . . . but Max and Logan don't rally know how deep the roots go.
1. Before all the pain

Disclaimer: Yes i own dark angel . . . that's why i'm so far in debt that i owe my dad 31 cents?!  
  
A/N: i'm realllly sowwie if my chaps are a little short right now but this only happens for the first little bit . . . i noe this cuz i've written most of it already!! i'd like to dedicate this to Bizzy who said i'd never make it and i shouldn't be hear wasting all these fine ppls time . . . to you i say this : : sticks out tongue and crosses eyes : : and to everyone who said i could . . . oh wait no one did ?!  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~^~^~ ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
chap 1 Before All the Pain   
Prologue   
Pasadena, 2014   
"No!" she insisted without thinking. "That's a stupid idea, why would the government divert billions of dollars to fund the making of super soldiers with hyped up DNA?" She stopped her self when she realized who she was talking to, this was her very own Mr Conspiracy? theory, he'd believe in superman if the mood struck him.  
"Hey," he yelled in a mockingly angry tone, "I didn't laugh when you said you cat was possessed did I." She rolled her eyes and threw of his pillows at him   
"that's cuz my cat? is possessed dumb ass!" she cried out. He faked a look of hurt before he tackled her, tickling her viciously knowing that she was ticklish practically everywhere. They fell of his neatly made bed onto the white carpet, not caring if his parents them from downstairs. She, laughing so hard she thought her sides would fall in, rolled on top of him. Planting a big kiss on him, she leaned her head on his chest and looked into his deep blue eyes. She turned very sombre and said "?Baby . . . I think I love you . . ." 


	2. Tristane

Disclaimer: what this again i thought i told you already damn it?!!! k well in case u didn't get it last time i'll tell u again I OWN U!!!!!   
  
A/N: oh k now does anyone remember the little girl named brittany in gill girl? well that's the britt i talk about but i changed her mom's name to beth cuz i wasn't feelin Bitsy, and i played on the fact that logan never called brittany bitsy's daughter . . .   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
  
  
chap 2 Tristane  
5 Years Later   
Seattle, 2020  
  
She'd sat there, up on the windowsill, for what seemed like hours. She wouldn't cry, she'd promised her self a long time ago no more tears . . . So she sat there instead, not really not looking forward to thinking about the events of the past few days. But she knew she had to through it all, so she closed her eyes and let everything around her fade . . .  
  
* Flash back *  
It was drizzling out side, she found out that happens a lot around here. She didn't want to look around, to see the sombre faces, to see the closest thing to a mother she'd ever had cry as they lowered the two caskets into Tom and Beth's graves. So she looked at her Eve instead, realizing for the First time that she was going to explain her to everyone . . .  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Logan walked by his office/computer room sneakin a peak at Tristane to make sure he hadn't gotten into any of his Eyes Only files. As big a hacker as Tristane was, Logan was sure that he wouldn't sure that he couldn't get into his stuff. He kept on walking to the kitchen to see if his chicken was roasted rice was cooked veggies were steamed pie baked and if anything else was ready to serve. He sighed at the sight of everything he'd made, comfort food, he thought to himself, cuz god knows we need some tonight . . .  
  
The silence was freaking her out . . . not that she had much to talk about to the people who she happened to be sharing an elevator with at the moment, namely Alec and Asha. But she sighed figurin she'd have to deal with it.  
"So . . . um Max have you heard from Logan lately?" Asha asked showing a bit of concern.  
"No we haven't seen him since Wednesday, is that why your going to see him now asha?" asked alec innocently, butting into the conversation before max could get a word out.  
"Um . . . yeah . . . last I heard he was doing some stuff for eyes only then, and then sorta nothing . . . but I'm sure it's nothing." she said with a little more uncertainty then when she began talking.  
" yeah I'm sure he is . . ."Max knew Logan could take care of him self but a she was still a bit nervous her self. As soon as the she reached his door she jimmied the lock, Logan needs to seriously consider getting me a key. She walked straight into his office figuring he was chained to his desk again. Smelling a million different foods she smiled to herself she plopped her self onto his desk and turned so she could face him as he was hurriedly typing away on his computer.  
  
Logan dropped a vase when he heard the shrieks comin from his office, not noticing it he ran in the direction of the screams. He relaxed when he saw he saw that it was just max, but he tensed back up when he realized that Max had Tristane with his back against the floor and she was hovering over him in a fighting stance ready to do some serious damage.  
" I'M ASKIN YOU FOR THE LAST TIME, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!!" she yelled, foot pressing against his neck.  
"Max!" Logan yelled out worried Tristane's oxygen level, "could you please let my brother go?!" 


	3. flat line

Disclaimer: k so a couple of my friends just don't seem to get sarcasm and complained about my disclaimers. and i quote " holy shit mary what's the fuckin point of having a damn disclaimer if you don't disclaim anything". so for the record i don't really actually own Dark Angel in a sense but i do own the concept and original characters. so to wrap that up, anything in hear that you don't see on the show as of the day it's posted is FULLY MINE!!!!!  
  
A/N: Bizzy i'm sorry i made you out to be an unsupportive bitch in my first chapter . . . even though every time i tried to talk to you about my story you gave THAT look( you know which one i'm talkin bout) and i practically had to bribe you to read the original version and you said it was stupid. But you are a sweetie and i luv ya anyway !!!!!   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Ria had heard the commotion further on in the apartment but didn't know if she could move if she'd wanted to, so she kept her eyes closed and kept thinking . . .  
  
*flashback*   
Ria sat there holding her Eva tight while she slept, hoping she'd never have to let go. She'd hated hospitals since she was little, from the few times her father had taken her to see Elizabeth, but she knew she couldn't just walk out of this one. She looked up to see Logan, with two cups of coffee and a smile, standing above her.  
"Thanks for stickin up for earlier . . ." she said with a weak smile.  
"You did what you had to do Annie," he said supportively, "everyone's just upset because they thought if she didn't know then she'd want to stay alive," Logan answered. He hoped she knew better then to blamed herself. She looked deep into his eyes, grateful that he understood, her own brother couldn't figure her out, but at least he got her.  
  
They'd all agreed not to tell Beth that Tom had already died of his own fatel wounds from the car crash. Even though the doctors had already told them that there was nothing that could be done they all held onto their beliefs that she'd pull through. They thought Tommy's death would the death of her, but Ria knew how much Beth had loved Tom with all her heart. Everyone knew she was going to die, the doctors, the family, even Beth herself, so Ria knew that the only way that she'd be at peace was if she that Tom would there waiting for her. So she 'd told her .  
  
Ria asked to be the last one to be given the chance to say good bye, so she went in there and told her Beth everything. She'd never forget the look of relief that lay in her eyes before they closed for ever, "39 and spending my last few hours in a hospital bed," she whispered with a smiek. Right befor she closed her eyes she managed to let out her dying words, funny how perfect they seemed to fit. " Well who'da thunk it eh sweety . . ."  
  
Now here they all sat out by her hospital room while they waited for it to all be over. It had been nearly 2 1/2 hours since Beth had gone into her coma, no one said a word when they heard it . The agonizingly simple sound of the end of a lifetime . . . a flat line.  
  
  
  
??A/N2: k so now that you have a bit of an idea of what's going on what do you think?!!?! a couple of my friends e-mailed me and told me it was crap but ALL of there opinions don't matter to me all that really maters is what yoooous think of it :) pLeAsE rEvIeW!!!! if you do then i really will love you all forever. in fact you don't even have to talk about my story in the review section thinggy, yeah that's right you can talk about anything you want to, school, parties, if you want you can even make this your own chat room if you can figgure out how!!! um . . . actually mabey not the last one but yeah you get the point right?  
k well to recap my verrry long note READ and REVIEW!!!!!  
oks i luv yous buh-bye  
MARY 8-) 


	4. A song for my Eva

Disclaimer: I've been faced with the idea that my disclaimers might be a bit long(the last one took up about 6 lines) apparently this is bad so I'll keep this short and sweet. not mine.  
  
A/N: I think I gave out the impression that my friends kinda suck . . . they actually don't I kinda just only mentions their not so sweet moments they usually rock!! k so I'll stop writing about Bizzy cuz now she wants me dead. Hey Heather how you doin?!!   
Oh and anyone who read So Little Effort I apologize cuz I deleted the good version and uploaded the bad one . . . my bad I'll try to fix that!!  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
chap 3 A Song for my Eva  
She'd still managed not to cry her eyes out, though she wasn't sure if that was much of an accomplishment. Since she hadn't cried the whole time she really seemed to be the only one deemed fit to handle the details of Beth and Tom's deaths. Every one was mostly to busy moping around and crying or hating her to give a damn about what kind of flowers would go best with what casket. She knew that everyone who she'd recently met with regarding funeral details thought she was a cold bitch cuz of how she'd treated the whole matter. She really didn't care though, all that mattered was dealing, and she knew she couldn't deal if she was bawling her eyes out. She'd been taught a long time ago that she shouldn't bother to care about anyone else but her self. And though she normally treated that like it was a crock of bull she'd decided to use that tactic to her advantage. Ria was beat, she hadn't been able to sleep for the past few days, not that was unusual or anything. Ria was an insomniac and hardly ever slept anyway, but the hole ordeal had drained her mentally as well as physically. She opened her eyes deciding that if she kept them closed any longer she really would fall asleep when she heard a creak beside her.  
"Hey tinkerbell," she'd looked beside her to see her little Eva looking up at her with sleep barren eyes looking up at her. "What brings you up?" she asked a warm smile trying to hide the fact that she couldn't bring her self to call her by her real name.  
"I had a bad dream, and then i heard yelling, and i was scared to go back to sleep and i wanted to find you but you weren't in the room so i was looking for you and here you are." she explained mater-of-factly(yes i know this isn't a word and i don't care)while climbing up to sit on Ria's lap so she could lean against her chest. "Would you sing a song for me?" she asked while yawning.  
"Sure baby, anything in particular?" Ria had to giggle at the way the way she crinkled her nose at the 'big' word Ria had used. "Do you know what you want me to sing?" she rephrased her question in a way the four year old would understand.   
"The pretty one you sang this morning." Sighing, she let her get nice and comfy wrapped around in her light blue and white blankie before she sang the song that Eva's father used to love so much . . .  
  
  
No one could have been more shocked than Max was right there. When she walked in she thought that the guy at the computer was Logan, he had the same dirty blonde hair with the same unapologetically messy bed head hair thing going on and seemed to be just as into computers. Whodda thunk it was his little brother, who even knew he had one? She, of course, got of him right away, hoping he didn't think anything of the way she'd flipped him over and had him on his back in 5 seconds flat. He didn't really looked shocked though, he seemed to think nothing of it when she apologized.  
" Hey it's no biggie, Sides I can't say this is the first time it's happened", he said the last part more to himself and hadn't expected anyone to hear him. "Yeah I can honestly say that I get jumped by hot chicks pretty often . . ."he added with a cocky smile when he noticed the confused looks he was getting from Max.  
"Hey!" Alec piped up noticing that about 10 seconds had passed without the guy getting hit upside the head. "If I'd said that I would got my ass kicked?!" he asked looking slightly pissed off.  
"Yeah well nobody here wants him dead to begin with" Max answered evenly. She looked over to Logan, trying to hide his smile, and noticed that both him and his brother were dressed in black formal suits. "So who died?" she asked casually. Logan turned sombre suddenly so Tristane spoke up.  
" Two of our cousins . . ."  
  
Alec hadn't seen that coming, he'd expected Logan to shrug it off mumbling something about having to spend time with his stuffy blue collar relatives. Max had been about to apologize when they all heard it . . . a soft velvety voice sing out a gospel song that he didn't recognize, but still seemed familiar all the same . . .   
  
Thank you lord alleluia  
you've been so good to me.  
Thank you lord alleluia   
I'm grateful for my blessings,  
I'm grateful struggles,  
tries and tribulations I've been through.  
I realize no one can love like you do.  
Thank you lord alleluia   
I feel your presence near.  
Thank you lord alleluia   
I wont hold back tears.  
I gave you my trust and you   
took-me-out-of-the-dark-rain  
My lord I've survived it   
I give you the praise.  
Jesus loves me  
Oh yes he does.  
Jesus loves me   
Oh yes he does  
Jeessuuss loves me ooohh yees hee dooes  
for the biiibble   
teeells meeh  
sooooo . . . .  
Ahhahhahhhmen  
ahhahhahhahhahhamen   
ahhahhahhhmen  
ahhahhahhahhahhamen  
  
Ria's song had ended in a loud harmonious beat that took her attention off her baby for a minute, when she did look down she noticed that her baby had managed to fall asleep in her arms. Ria suddenly wished that she could make the whole world perfect for her so that she could grow up happy like every other kid she knew . . . but Ria knew that her baby would never be a norm, it just wasn't in her blood . . .   
She heard rustling beside her and turned around gently so as not to wake up her Eva. She found herself looking into the light blue eyes of her cousin Tristane. Sighing she realized that she had to let go of the whole Eva thing, she'd held onto that name for to long. Ria needed to start calling her by her real name, especially now if she was going to leave with Margo and the rest of the family would be seeing them together more often. Ria knew for a fact that most of the family thought that Ria didn't even know Brittany . . . that'd been the way her mother had wanted it.  
After Ria found out she was pregnant she'd decided that she had to hide it from her parents for the first trimester, she knew if she told her parents they'd MAKE her have abortion, but even after the first tri they had decided that she couldn't keep the baby. They were planning on sending her off to 'stay with a sick aunt' for the remaining 7 months and then comeback, babyless and fine, just a little fat and puffy. Not that she would of stayed around long enough for anyone to notice since she would then be shipped to a elite privet school up in Canada, while the baby would have just been given up for adoption to some unknown family or stuck with a cold, evil and potentially violent foster family. Ria hadn't exactly the idea her parent had forced onto her, when they had told her that this was the only option they were giving her she decided that to run away again so that they couldn't take the baby away from her. Before she could leave Beth, the only person her mother had trusted enough to confide in, announced at dinner one night that she wanted to adopt Ria's baby. She'd never known why Beth had done it, she could afors to just buy some supper model's egg and a genius's sperm to make the perfect baby, but she wanted Ria's little girl.   
In the end Ria had still gotten sent away, her parents didn't know what to do with a 15 year old pregnant teen, not that they'd even raised her. Beth had wanted to name the baby Brittany after her grandmother, Ria agreed since it was the only thing she'd asked for in return for the adoption  
  
"Hey you," she practically whispered to Tristane, "You've come to take my baby girl away haven't you" she said with an accusing smirk, while she tried to make the room stay still.  
"Oww come on you know you couldn't wait to get rid of her," Tristane teased while he carefully lifted up her baby. After he left she finally noticed the crowd of people blocking his way to the hallway.  
  
He couldn't stop starring, she had to be one of the most beautiful women he'd seen since   
Rachel . . . plus she could sing like no one he'd every heard. She surprised him by looking him right in the eyes and holding his gaze for all of 10 seconds before letting her eyes move on to the others. PLEASE GOD, IF YOUR REALLY THERE, LET HER BE SINGLE?! he thought to him self.  
  
Ria looked each of them over, she'd learned not to automatically trust people, especially ones you met at night, thanks to Dawn. She was the only one, besides Tristane,that knew about Ev-Brittany and what she really was. Dawn who she'd trusted all her life, Dawn who she'd made up endless stories to cover for, Dawn who she . . . was supposed to pick up from the airport yesterday?! Ria leaped up from her fetal position to grab her cell when she suddenly felt her knees buckle as she fell to the ground and everything around her went black . . .  
  
  
A/N: k see nice long chapters ;D yeah so now you've met most of the original characters and you've got a basic understanding of what's going on in the story ( or at least i hope you do ) from my reviews i kinda got the idea that my story's confusing so if any ones still reading this could you review and tell me what's confusing? I'm so sowwie about the wait, but I'm dealing with 3 big projects in 3 different subjects all at once and until the first week of June so it'll probably be slow for a while since everytime i go near my computer it's cuz i have to reaserch somethin or other . . . yeah well i'm gunna try and stop writting such long notes from now on . . . unless you all want me too . . . PLEASE REVIEW!!! I've seen some people with like 166 reviews and only 4 chaps and it makes me doubt my skills as a writer? you don't want me to have a nervous break down do you? 


End file.
